


Buck the Trend

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [53]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Hawaii Five-0/Moonlight, Mick!Steve(/Danny), when they killed Mick St. John Steve McGarret was born."Evan Lorne is on leave with his cousin Danny Williams, and they bemoan the vampire hotties in their lives and the humans who have their hearts.





	

“It is a truth universally acknowledged,” Evan Lorne said, “that in a human-vampire-shapeshifter love triangle, the shapeshifter always loses.”  
  
Danny thought about that for a moment, sipped some of his beer. “Not true. That’s only when the person the two people are fighting over is human.”  
  
Evan drained his bottle of beer and cracked open another. “And yet here I am, getting drunk with you instead of out getting some tail. I’m a soldier on leave, Cousin. I could get lots of tail.”  
  
“You’re here getting drunk with me because you banged your CO and it bit you in the ass,” Danny retorted.  
  
Evan huffed. “For the record, my CO was banging me right back, and the fact that he’s my CO is not what made things go all wrong.”  
  
“He has a human soulmate. Right.” Danny shook his head.  
  
“I know, right?” Evan snorted. “I don’t get it. Look at us - you and me. We’re both fine male specimens, right? Better-looking than average -”  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Black Panther.”  
  
Evan shoved Danny in the shoulder. “Like you’re one to talk, Simba.”  
  
“Hey, I’m a mountain lion, not a savannah lion.”  
  
“Anyway, we’re both good-looking. We’re generally stand-up, honest guys. We’re good at our jobs.” Evan was definitely drunk. Danny had never seen Evan truly inebriated before, and they’d been through some heavy shit together. Also, it took a lot to get a shifter drunk.  
  
“And we’re nice, right?” Evan continued.  
  
“Nice guys finish last,” Danny said.  
  
“Dammit, Danny, would you let me finish a sentence?”  
  
“If you can actually finish one.” Danny craned his neck to peer past Evan, counted up his empties, and damn. A human would be passed out.  
  
“What I’m saying is why the hell are all the hottie vampires we know banging humans when humans live - live as long as pets? In the grand scheme of things.”  
  
“You said your CO is only half-lamia and he usually lives in witch-mode. Him dating a human is less weird. And he’s actually younger than his human. Also, they’re soulmates. Soulmates trumps all.” Danny hoisted his bottle in salute. “All hail the silver cord.”  
  
Evan saluted with a rude gesture, and Danny laughed. He clinked his bottle with Evan’s, and they both drank.  
  
“What’s your excuse, though?” Evan asked. “Your boy - Steve, Mick, whatever he’s calling himself these days. He doesn’t have a soulmate.”  
  
Danny made a face. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
“Have you told him you want to bang him?”  
  
When Evan got drunk, he got crass. It was probably because the rest of the time he was so buttoned-up and polite. When he got pissy, he talked like he’d swallowed the collected works of Jane Austen.  
  
“Not in so many terms,” Danny admitted.  
  
“But you’re going to?” Evan waggled his eyebrows.

“I was,” Danny said, “but then we were surfing on the beach and his old squeeze showed up. Some reporter named Beth. From LA. Beautiful. Blonde.”  
  
“You’re beautiful and blond,” Evan said, batting his eyelashes meaningfully.  
  
Danny swatted him in the shoulder. “You can’t say that to me. I’m your cousin.”  
  
“I can say homoerotic shit like that any time I want without it being a come-on because I’m an artist.”  
  
“I was close to saying it to him,” Danny said, “and then she showed up, and he went all...unhinged. I talked to Josef Kostan-”  
  
“Josef Kostan? One of Hunter Redfern’s turns?”  
  
“Yeah. He was friends with Steve’s wife, Coraline. She’s the one who turned him, actually. Anyway, Josef said when it came to Coraline, Mick went super unhinged. I’m talking Romeo and Juliet-level dramatics, craziness. When Mick loves a woman, he hangs on forever. Goes all out, balls to the wall head over heels in love. And he’s bad at letting go.”  
  
“Look at the bright side,” Evan said. “You can outwait the little human. He lets go eventually, right?”  
  
“No, he was pining for Coraline the entire time he was stalking Beth.”  
  
Evan choked on his beer. “Stalking?”  
  
“He rescued her one time when she was four - PI gig. And he kept an eye on her. For a couple of decades.”  
  
“That’s not at all creepy.” Evan wrinkled his nose. Were he in True Form, he’d look like an adorably puzzled kitten.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you like this guy?”  
  
“The heart wants what it wants,” Danny said loftily.  
  
“What it wants is stupid.” Evan looked down at his own chest, frowning. “Why are you so stupid?” He was talking to his own heart.  
  
Danny plucked the bottle of beer out of hands. “And you’ve officially had enough.”  
  
“You should buck the trend, Danno,” Evan said. “Get back to that beautiful, lush tropical island of yours and get that vampire. Show him what a shifter is made of.”  
  
“Duly noted, Chair Force.”  
  
“Bit me, Twenty-One Jump Street.”


End file.
